What Lies In Faaron
by MydnightWolf
Summary: This is story of Link and Zelda with a little romance in there no lemons WARNING: There is a lot of blood and swearing tho. The two main chars in here is Link and Zelda, but there is more variations of characters including a made up character! ENJOY!
1. Prologue: The Dream That Kills

**What lies in Farron **

_An adventure of Link and Zelda_

Prologue: The dream that kills

I dreamed of the woods, as wood-elves such as myself always do, but suddenly I wasn't feeling the Autumn leaves against my body or the cool-warm air of Fall. No, I was now extremely cold and falling through blackness and deep into nothingness. I felt as though a thousand knives had pierced my skin and when I finally landed it wasn't softly, let me tell you.

Nevertheless I got up, immediately reaching for my sword which was nowhere to be found. I then heard a scream that made fear possess my body "Zelda!" I whispered. I began sprinting in the direction that I heard it from, but then I heard a deep echoing laugh that I knew belonged to a certain dark-elf. "Ganondorf!" I yelled into the darkness, fear pulsing through me like blood in my veins.

I then saw Zelda walking towards me "Zelda!" I yelled at her, but she didn't respond. With Ganondorf around it wasn't safe, but no matter how fast I ran she stayed the same distance away from me. Her eyes widened as a sword ran her through from behind and I screamed, desperately "ZEEEELDDAAAAAA!" I saw Ganondorf grinning at me as Zelda fell to the ground. Just as Zelda hit the floor I burst awake "AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed into the darkness of my house next to the village and Farron Woods. I was covered with a cold sweat and my hand was reaching out. A single tear fell from my eye to the floor.

I groaned as I fell back on my couch. I can't stand it anymore, knowing that I was in love with her, but constantly denying it to myself. Why shouldn't I deny it? She was a Sage AND a princess, but what am I? A lowly pheasant. And the hero of time, but that doesn't matter to Zelda's parents. Because why? Because apparently I was "Absolutely NOT the hero of time!" her father had said to me, but I had brought the Master Sword, yet he still denied it and tried to take the sword, but I had pointed it at him and said "I may not be able to be with your daughter because of you, and I may not have the credit I deserve for being the hero of time, but touch this sword and you will know why this sword is famous."

I walked out of the castle seething so much that even Midna was smart enough to leave me be. Zelda wasn't there so she still doesn't know. I sighed at the stupidity of what I was about to do, but it was necessary if I wanted to keep my sanity.

I walked out to Epona and saddled her up. "You ready, girl?" She whinnied at me. I don't know how or why, but me and Epona have this kind of connection where we can communicate to each other. But then, that's another story…


	2. Chapter 1: Robbery!

Chapter1: Robbery!

One of the awesome things about having a mental connection with Epona is that I don't have to tell her where to go or what to do out loud, she just… knows. Kinda creepy. So I travelled through the whipping branches of Farron and over the great plains of Hyrule, I always carry my sword and shield around now since the last time I hadn't taken it with me it almost got **stolen**. I had visited the village all day to keep my shop going and talk with Ilia and all the kids. Hmmm. I made more money than I had expected that day maybe I could use the excess money to buy some flowers and food for Zelda and I. Hmmmm.

Anyway, I had walked in and heard the tiniest little *creak* I spun around to see a black dressed and built person sneaking out with the master sword AND the shield of Hyrule. "My ass!" I said and yanked the robber by their collar backwards and back into my house. Whoever it was fell all the way down the latter into my main living room. I heard a screech of pain and jumped down. The next sight I saw was the sword stuck in their arm. Ha, bonus for me. I pulled out a knife and put it to their throat "who do you work for?"

"I'll never tell you!" It sounded like a woman. Hmmmm. I put the knife to her mask and slit the front part. I then tore off the mask to see another wood-elf, but it was not Zelda, it was someone who I had never seen. She was, in fact, a girl, but I had thought that there were no more wood-elves besides me and Zelda, and her mother and father of course, but I use the term loosely for them.

I got very close to her face and I could tell she liked me by the look in her eyes, but my next words were hostile and whispered dangerously "Who. Do. You. Work. For." I seethed.

She was pretty brave to say "I'm **still **not telling **you**" ha-ha, I liked this girl; she's got some grit. I reached for the master sword and twisted so that it hurt, but didn't disable her hand or arm. She screamed.

"Next time you won't be able to move three fingers" I said still very uncomfortably close to her face.

"OKAY! I'll tell you!" she yelled, sort of panicking, "I like you; you got some nice muscles and some spunk," she smiled and I remained at a straight face. "Look, all I know is that a contract said that you had the master sword and shield of Hyrule and I'd get big money off of it!" Hmmmm. She had to know more.

"How much?" I asked. She looked away. "I said," I yanked the sword out of her arm and got a yelp of pain, getting closer to her face still, until I felt her breath on my face."How. Much?"

"Um, uh, ah, eh," she babbled uncontrollably because of how close I was "I- gah" well there was only one way to solve this. _"CRAP" I thought to myself. If you can guess it, yay for you. Well here it is. This random girl of whom I've never met, I __**kissed **__her. Right on the lips. Well it's not like I've never kissed someone before, but I had no idea who this girl is, so yeah kind of a big deal. _

_Her eyes widened like WOAH. When we broke apart I said seductively "now, how much were you paid?" she stared at me blankly._

"_Umm, deh, uh, um. 200 rupees in advance and I was going to get 1500 rupees total. 1700 including the advance payment." She spluttered, still aghast at what I did._

_I thought for a moment, but I knew it was the king who had done it. I ripped off part of my sleeve and wrapped it around her bloody splotch on her arm. I told her that she could sleep on my couch for a night and that if she wanted to stay longer then she has to pay 10 rupees a day. "That seem fair?" I asked._

"_Moderately," she responded, distantly "I, um, never picked up on your name…?" her voice trailed off._

_I grinned "Link. My name is Link." I responded, willing to get to know this girl if she didn't steal from me. She came over and shook my hand and said her name was Raven. Fitting, as she had long, black hair and almost completely black irises. Plus she had fairly dark skin. _

_I had spent the next few weeks getting' to know Raven, but one day I woke up and climbed my ladder to see that Raven had gone. She had always paid rent, but we were becoming good friends, hmmm. Oh well, I guess I could always find her around Hyrule._


	3. Chapter 2: Vines Upon the Wall

Epona was galloping as fast as any horse I had ever seen, probably faster. I could see Hyrule Castle and Castle-Town before I knew it."Good girl" I said, digging my heels in. I had to think of a way to get into the tower, King and Queen Harkinian probably have a search stretching out to the edges of Farron.

I saw Zelda's particular tower, the highest of all, and my heart began to beat faster at the prospect of seeing the beautiful princess-sage's face again. As I began to make out the details of the high wall surrounding Castle-Town, I slowed Epona to a stop. "Whoa girl." I said leaning down and hooking my arm to pet her neck "we're there."

About 100 yards from the wall I dropped off of Epona, my mental connection to her saying to stay hidden. Epona galloped away toward the dark, whispering trees of Farron, I stayed low to the ground and running towards the high wall. When I finally reach the safety of the shadows, I stood and began a slow and steady jog along the wall, but still remaining stealthy.

When, at last, I reached the bottom of Zelda's tower I spent the next five minutes thinking of what to say when I got up there. I paced back and forth muttering to myself "Hey, Zelda-uh-so, it's a bit difficult hangin' here, by-uh-moss? No!" I shook my head violently "That'll sound stupid!" I stopped and placed my index finger and thumb on either side of my nose. Finally I came to grips with myself and decided to wing it.

"Well, here goes…" I mumbled to myself with my legs set to spring. I jumped and caught the moss and growth winding up the tower just barely hanging on. Whew, good thing the recent saving of Hyrule toned up those muscles. One by, agonizing, one reach, I came closer to Zelda's tower. And closer to pissing myself with nervousness. A few times I had to stop and press myself against a wall so that I wasn't spotted. Thank god for green outfits!

Finally I gripped the stone ledge by which was Zelda's balcony. I hang there by nothing but my ready-to-fall-off arms and legs dangling down with nothing to steady up against. I pulled, as hard as I could; sweat trickling down my face and body, until I was in a heap on the balcony. Gasping for air, I pushed off the ground and stayed there for a second, regaining myself. When I finally looked up, no one was to be found. Slowly my eyebrow raised and I decided to investigate.

"Hello?" I said as I pushed aside the thin curtains that hung between her balcony and room. I heard a conversation out in the hall, then realized it was an argument. An argument headed this way. I looked around to see if there was a place to hide, thinking quickly I dashed to where the area behind where the door would swing open.

"-Well I don't care who or even **what **he is, I will not have my daughter's name stained at marrying age just so she can see one of her **friends**!" The door suddenly burst open and too late did I realize where the handle was going to hit me. I tried to move my hands over it, but too little, too late and received a blow to my sacred family heirloom and a hit to the face. This resulted in a broken, bloody nose, and also a bad case of purple nuts.

"Father! You can't control who I do and don't see, Link is my **friend**! Nothing that will happen will ruin my name! Did you give up on **your **most trusted friend at my age?" I was in too far pain to realize that Zelda had said we would be nothing more than friends.

"Zelda! You will not speak to me in this manner!" I could tell her father had turned and was now holding the other side of the knob on the door. "I will do anything to keep your status as high as it is. Even if that means locking you in here." He finished with a murmur/hiss.

Then he shut the door and I fell body stiff and face first on the floor. Luckily it was a carpeted floor and not marble or granite. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" I moaned in pain. I can only imagine the look on Zelda's face, but all I heard was;

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed worried. I heard her footsteps getting closer and closer.

I propped my chin up on the ground and looked at her "Hi." I said quietly so as not to squeak my voice with pain."How's it goin'?" My village accent revealing itself.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down beside me.

"What me?" I asked sarcastically "phhhht, I fought Ganondorf in a worse position than this." I said in my smart-assy manner I usually used to mess with Zelda. She picked me up and I took a long hissing intake of breath.

"No need to be a smart-ass," she said with one eyebrow raised "I suppose you are a villager, though." She said striding over to her bed and sitting on it with an evil glint in her eye.

I had grabbed my nose which was completely bent to the right and popped it back into place a little harder than I meant to when she said this. "Oh you did not just go there." I said with laughter in my voice.

"Hmmm, I do believe I did" she replied, crossing her legs. Ignoring her remarks I passed back through the curtain and tossed the rope I brought with me off the balcony, I fastened the hook into the stone then stepped back and kicked it a few times so as to secure its placement. "-And besides, why are you here?" She asked curiously when I came back in.

"Well," I said casually "I came to ask if you would care to join me for a walk through the lovely Farron Forest?" I asked her holding open the curtain and had my other hand close to my body asking her to come out and see.

Zelda cast wary look towards her room door, then her eyes changed from worried to determined."Alright," She said "let's go.


End file.
